Christy Jenkins
Christy Jenkins was the older daughter of Carl and Helen Jenkins, as well as the older sister of Billie Jenkins. Christy and Billie were both latent witches who inherited their magic from their maternal grandmother, and manifested their powers only later in adulthood. Despite initially starting off as an Innocent and later protegee of the Charmed Ones, Christy was eventually revealed to be on the side of evil, and even manipulated Billie into turning against the Charmed Ones, culminating in a battle where she was killed when refusing to give up her misguided fight. History Captivity When she was seven years old, Christy was kidnapped by a demon named Reinhardt and placed under the supervision of Scather Demons. The Scathers kept Christy safe in the Underworld in preparation for the return of the Triad, a trio of powerful upper-level demons. The Triad masterminded Christy's kidnapping because they somehow knew that she and her younger sister were to eventually grow up to be extremely powerful witches, and believed that they were the key to the "Ultimate Power." They believed that if they were somehow able to harness the Jenkins' power, it would be enough to tip the scales from good to evil. They brainwashed her, and trained her to believe that evil was good and vice versa, with the help of Dumain, a demon who had been Christy's imaginary friend. They hoped that Christy and Billie, being powerful sister witches with a bond through blood and magic, would be able to stand against the forthcoming Charmed Ones. Eventually, they planned for the two sets of sister witches to kill each other, drastically tipping the scales in the favor of evil. After Her Rescue Billie had been searching for Christy for the better part of 15 years before finding her in the underworld in 2006. With the help of the Charmed Ones, Billie begins teaching Christy how to control her powers. At one point Christy seemed to have been re-kidnapped by the same Scather demons sent by the Triad while in Billie's care, but Billie goes back after her to save her. While they are both down in the Underworld, Billie convinces Christy to use her powers to vanquish the demons. Together, with Christy's pyrokinetic powers and Billie's telekinetic powers, they kill the demons. Working with the Triad What neither Billie nor the Charmed Ones know is that Christy is working hand in glove with ''the Triad. Over the years, the Triad and the Source made numerous attempts to kill the Charmed Ones, most notably by sending Cole Turner/Belthazor after them. Sometime before Christy's "release," Dumain, an upper-level demon who had been an "imaginary friend" of the Jenkins sisters during their childhood, persuaded the Triad to let Christy be rescued, with the goal of turning Billie against the Charmed Ones. He believed that if Christy succeeded in convincing Billie that the Charmed Ones were evil, their magic combined with the Triad's would be more than the Charmed Ones could handle. He also believed both sets of sisters would die in the ensuing battle, allowing the Triad to return. The Triad liked this audacious idea enough that they promised to make Dumain one of them should it succeed. It is originally believed that the Triad are the major threat the Halliwell sisters are supposed to face. This is not the case, as Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, is not returned by the Angel of Destiny after two of them are vanquished. The remaining Triad member, Candor, reminds Christy that Billie is the "Ultimate Power", and she must "save" her (in other words, turn her against the Charmed Ones). When Candor suspects that Christy is wavering, he sends Noxon Demons to kill her parents. When Christy finds this out, she angrily kills them. Before Candor dies, he tells Christy that she has passed her "final test." Christy sees an opening to turn Billie against the Charmed Ones when it seems that they are more concerned with finding Leo than tracking down the Noxons, despite Christy knowing that Candor was the one who sent the demons to assassinate her parents. With Dumain's help, she convinces Billie that the Charmed Ones need to be stopped before their powers corrupt them and their progeny. The Ultimate Power Billie and Christy face the Charmed Ones in the manor with both sides empowered by the supernatural force called the Hollow. It takes "Charmed power" to summon the Hollow, so Billie and Christy have Piper and Leo's baby son, Wyatt, hold hands with them while they chant the summoning spell. The Jenkinses then took Wyatt's powers. As a result, both sets of sisters are evenly matched. The power between them shoots out in all directions, blowing the manor to bits and killing Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Billie and Piper are the only survivors. After the battle, The Hollow returns to its containment. Following this destruction, the Angel of Destiny brings back Leo, who stopped Piper from killing Billie. Piper goes into the past to fix the present. After leaving the destroyed manor, Billie returns to Magic School, with Dumain. He suggests that she project herself into the past so they can get the Hollow before the Charmed Ones do. When Dumain tries to get her to focus on the Triad rather than her sister, however, Billie realizes that she and Christy have been tricked and returns to the side of the Charmed Ones. Leo and Piper travel through time to fix what happened, and with the help of Piper's grandmother Penny and mother Patty recreate the Power of Three to send away the Hollow just as the battle starts. Billie, who has also traveled back in time, tells Christy that they are being used, and tries to persuade her to reverse their course. Christy refuses and goes back to Magic School, even after Billie tells her Dumain tried to get her to go to the Triad first. A disillusioned Billie realizes her sister has turned into a killer, and that Christy has been manipulating her as well. Dumain steals Coop's ring, and he and Christy use it to travel back in time to warn the Triad about the possibility of the Charmed Ones getting the Hollow. Just as they arrive, Billie and the Charmed Ones arrive using Billie's projection power, and vanquish the Triad and both past and present Dumain. Billie tries one last time to convince Christy to reject her vendetta. In an act of rage, Christy launches a huge fireball at Billie and the Charmed Ones. Billie telekinetically deflects it back at Christy in self-defense, killing her. Billie immediately breaks down since her entire family is now gone. Powers and Abilities 8x17-017-billie-christy.jpg 8x21-Christy-Evil.jpg Billie Deflecting Fireball.jpg Billie and Christy Ultimate Power.gif ChristieBillie.jpg Christy'sDeflection.gif Christy-is-destroyed.gif Christy-pyrokinesis.jpg Christy1.jpg ChristyFlames.jpg ChristySuperStrength.jpg Christy Cage.png Christy Triad.png Christyinfobox.jpg Inciner.jpg Christy on Bed.jpg ;''Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Telepathy: '''The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. Christy's telepathy was revealed to be one of the most advanced versions of the power seen on the show: it allowed her to hear thoughts, project her own, communicate mentally between dimensions (enabling her to maintain constant contact with the Triad), and sense incoming demonic attacks before they happened. **'Clairaudience:' The psychic ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one's mind. Christy's telepathy was so advanced that it enabled her to access this ability, as seen when she eavesdropped on the Charmed Ones' conversation (not thoughts) from Magic School. **'Power Channeling:' The ability to channel the powers of other magical beings in order to use them once they are activated. Christy was able to access this ability through her telepathy: channeling the Charmed Ones' spell to use it as her own while she was in psychic contact with them. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. As a Firestarter, Christy could mentally cause objects and beings to burst into flame. Her ability was advanced enough that she could cause beings to heat up from the inside and combust without affect the surroundings. She was also able to burn a rope tying her hands behind her back while blindfolded, free herself from a demonic crystal cage by focusing her power until the cage shattered, and even direct the resulting blast to vanquish a nearby demon and throw a former Triad member a considerable distance away. Her pyrokinesis is also the key to her being the Ultimate Power, as when it combines with Billie's Projection power, it is enhanced to the point where it could even vanquish demons thought impossible to be vanquished. **'Fireballs:' The ability to produce and throw balls of fire. After developing her powers, Christy displayed the ability to generate large fireballs and propel them through the air unsupported. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. Despite it never being truly confirmed, it was possible that Christy might have possessed superhuman strength, as she was able to impale a member of the Triad with her bare arm. Since the Charmed Ones very rarely battled in hand-to-hand combat, this power was neither seen again nor confirmed. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to possess high resistance to magical and physical harm, allowing users to survive otherwise lethal powers such as Fireballs. True Nature Unlike most of the evil beings the Charmed Ones had faced over the years, Christy appeared to sincerely believe that she was doing good. During her fifteen years in captivity, the Scather Demons, the Triad and Dumain managed to severely warp Christy's sense of good and evil - much like what the Source tried to do with Paige when she first came into her powers. Hence, by the time she was freed, she thought that the Triad were actually on the side of good and the Charmed Ones were evil. She briefly turned Billie against the Charmed Ones by making her think that the Charmed Ones were no longer concerned about the greater good, and were in fact on the verge of being corrupted by their power. This makes it appear that Christy still had some good left in her. Also supporting this theory is that the Triad was concerned they might lose their hold on her after she was rescued. The Triad warned her not to get too close to the Charmed Ones, even though she seemed to be visibly uncomfortable with the affection they were showering on her. They also seemed to be concerned that she was getting too close to her parents when they came over from San Francisco. Ultimately, they sent the Noxon Demons to murder her parents. Christy seemed to be genuinely outraged at this, enough that she killed the surviving Triad member, Candor. Additionally, Dumain believed all along that Billie and Christy would die in the battle with the Charmed Ones. This doesn't seem to track, as it would seem that if the Triad wanted to return to power, it wouldn't make sense for them not to want a powerful evil witch on their side. However, towards the end, Christy's personality did show signs of darkening. Unlike Billie, she did not appear to have any qualms about taking Wyatt's powers, and was still determined to kill the Charmed Ones even after Billie told her that Dumain and the Triad had been using them as pawns all along. Ultimately, she was willing to kill even her own sister for her perceived betrayal, confirming Billie's realisation that Christy had been twisted into a murderer. Notes *In Season 9, Prue Halliwell revealed that the only reason Christy and her sister were able to stand against the Charmed Ones was because Prue was still bonded to the Charmed prophecy in death, holding them back from reaching their true power. Appearances Christy Jenkins appeared in a total of 10 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 :Kill Billie Vol. 1 (As a child) :12 Angry Zen (As a child) :The Last Temptation of Christy :Engaged and Confused :Generation Hex :The Torn Identity :The Jung and the Restless :Gone with the Witches :Kill Billie Vol. 2 :Forever Charmed References and External Links Christy Jenkins Profile at Wikipedia Jenkins, Christy Jenkins, Christy Jenkins, Christy Jenkins, Christy Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed